Sonic X Lolirock Adventure
by Shadow Joestar
Summary: One day, Nathaniel suddenly found himself running at super sonic speed as he gains the power of a certain blue hedgehog and becomes the new "Blue Blur" himself as he'll also find that he's not the only one who's been gifted of special powers from another as he'll find himself battling alongside with Iris and Lolirock on a magic quest to save another world from evil of Gramorr.
1. Chapter 1

**The Inner Blue Blur Unleash!**

Inside a cool hangout place, the Smoothie Bar, a young boy with cocoa-brown hair. He has blue eyes, tan-like skin, and a beauty mark under his right eye. He wears a white shirt with a green apron in front with a nametag that says "Nathaniel", black pants, and white shoes. Working behind the counter on the blending machine, mixing in some fruits as they are slices and spins together into a combination of flavors that most people would love. He hears the bell at the front door ringing meaning there are some more customers entered the building, he turns around to see three familiar girls.

"Hey, girls!" Nathaniel greeted.

The first girl has classic length blonde hair, light blue eyes, fair complexion, and freckles near her nose. She wears a pink strapless double-layered dress with a purple bow tied around her waist and a pair of purplish-brown ankle boots with pink straps. Her name is Iris, Nathaniel's childhood friend and love interest, also lead singer of the trio band Lolirock.

The second girl has auburn hair tied in a side ponytail with a periwinkle bow, green eyes, and pale skin. She wears an orange shirt that drapes off one shoulder with what could be a white camisole underneath. A white skirt with a dark purple belt, and blue shoes. She wears a long-beaded necklace, a baby blue heart shaped earring, and periwinkle and green bracelets. She's Auriana, Iris's friend and fellow bandmate of Lolirock.

The third and last girl has waist brown hair, dark skin, and amber eyes. She wears a white and dark blue striped top with a blue jacket rolled up at the elbows. Tan shorts with a blue sash belt and brown shoes. She's Talia, another band member of Lolirock and good friend too.

They even brought their fun, furry friend Amaru. has purple and white fur with dark blue hair, green eyes, and a fluffy little tail. The girls say he's a cat, Nathaniel has a different idea but will leave to him being a cat for now.

"Hey, Nathaniel, working 'smoothly' as always I see." Iris punned.

"Hehe, that was almost good, you've been working on that or you just thought of it now?" Nathaniel asked chuckling a bit.

"Well, it something I've always wanted to say for a long time ever since you got your job here, though I didn't feel the mood until now." Iris explained.

"Weird, and I like it." Nathaniel complimented before passing three cups of the girls usually smoothies.

"And one for you, little buddy." Nathaniel handed Amaru a cup making him smile and jumps onto the cup, drinking through a straw.

"Thanks, could use something to cool my excitement!" Auriana said before drinking a little fast then suddenly felt frozen pain in her head.

"Ow, Brain Freeze!" Auriana winced.

"I take a guess like, your first television concert." Nathaniel smirked.

"And you guess right, this is going to a huge stepping stone for our career." Talia said proudly.

"You know, I heard Kyle is going to be at the concert to see YOU!" Nathaniel teased making Talia blush as she looks away with a small smile.

"You're so lucky that you found yourself a guy to love while I'm still struggling." Auriana signed sad. Whenever she sees a cute boy and falls in love with them, it ends her becoming friends with them neither they already have girlfriends or just see her a great friend.

"Don't worry, Auriana, I know you'll find the right guy out there in the world." Nathaniel encouraged her to not give up on love.

"Thanks, I know that you and Iris already have a thing going on." Auriana blurted making the two blushed.

Iris and Nathaniel have developed feelings for each other for years though neither have ever found the right moment to confess their love and probably a little afraid to say them for the fear of rejection. For now, they're just friend though they have seemed to be closer than just friends.

"Well, I wish you luck for your success, my lady!" Nathaniel grinned, giving Iris a thumb up.

"Thanks, we're going to need it." Iris thanked.

Nathaniel then turn his sight towards the window looking up at the blue sky, sometimes whenever he looks at the sky he sees himself running feeling the wind in his face and everything around him is an open space and runs down the hill fast and into forest easily dodging the trees. He never felt so alive even though it's just a fantasy though it feels so real, like he actually done that before but can't figure out why.

Amaru is seen standing on Nathaniel's shoulder wondering what he's thinking about now then jumps down to the counter as Iris tries to bring him back to reality.

"Hey, Nathaniel?" Iris called out, waving her hand in his face. The brown hair boy soon snaps of his fantasy.

"Oh, sorry, my head was… somewhere else." Nathaniel said. Iris, Talia, and Amaru chuckles.

"You know, you've been doing that for quite a while now, and change a little." Iris pointed out.

"I have?" Nathaniel confused.

"Yeah, you go by the lake and lay on the grass for hours or so." Iris said, remembering seeing him like that.

"You've also been doing a lot of running recently, and I mean a LOT." Talia mentioned, looking back to seeing Nathaniel running a lot in town.

They're not wrong, for the pass few months, Nathaniel has been doing running exercises even on daily basic like he wants to become fast, faster than ever before.

"I don't know what's going on with me, I just get this weird feeling to become… The Fastest Thing Alive!" Nathaniel stated.

Amaru chuckles before doing a running imitation on all four, Nathaniel then notice one person is missing.

"Hey, where's Aruiana?" He asked.

"Bathroom, drank too much smoothies, including mine which I wasn't done." Talia crossed her arms, she was mad that Auriana took her smoothie without asking.

"Guess she's still nervous about the concert." Nathaniel said, he knows what being nervous is like at times. Especially when it comes to confessing his feeling to the girl he likes.

Right on cue, Auriana came back feeling relief after her trip to the bathroom.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" Auriana asked, wondering if something exciting happened.

"Nothing much, just talking about Nathaniel's little change." Talia informed.

"Oh, you mean him running a lot and all. Yeah, it's weird, when did you become interested in running so much?" Auriana asked curious.

"I don't know that myself, it just came to me." Nathaniel said, not so sure on the answer himself.

 **(Later, the Beach)**

Nathaniel, wearing his red shirt with a lightning bolt on each shoulder, looks toward the beach, seeing people playing in the sand together and the water, seeing the waves big or small coming in and out as surfers ride the waves.

"Hey, Nathaniel!" A familiar voice called out.

Nathaniel turn to find a boy the same age as him, has blond hair and hazel brown eyes. He wears a black hat with a pink stipe, white coat-shirt with a blue-green shirt underneath, a light lime wristband on his left, light brown pants, and blue shoes. He also carries a phone pack on his pants where he holds his phone there. This is Doug, Nathaniel's best friend and fellow fan of Lolirock.

"Hey, Doug, nice to see you're enjoying you day." Nathaniel commented.

"You know it, and I got something to show you." Doug reached into his pocket and took out a small metal object that looks like a paper airplane.

"You made… metal airplane?" Nathaniel asked confuses of what that's supposed to be.

"No! It's another new invention I made, check it out!" Doug threw the small plane into the air and quickly got his phone as he does some typing.

Suddenly, the plane starts to spark of electric current surges and the plane starts moving around in the air like flight show performance as it spins around doing a barrel roll and other tricks. Flying far into the beach dodging some people and soaring over the ocean and turns around back to land then lands on Doug's hand.

"Wow, that's pretty amazing dude!" Nathaniel commented.

"That's what I said, I was shock that it actually worked. Heck, I'm still shock I made it myself!" Doug excited.

"Yeah, I know you're smart with computers, but this is a whole new level for you." Nathaniel stated.

"Yeah, it was only months ago that my brain suddenly got super charge of smartness and I'm already making bunch of stuff from ideas that keeps popping into my head!" Doug said.

Doug has also going through some changes of himself like Nathaniel, only it's him being smart that he has become a straight A student in school, he even upgraded his own computer into a super version of it in less than 2-3 days. He also found himself interest in foxes for some reason, like it became his favorite animal besides hedgehogs too. Though he does get this weird itch from behind above his butt and can't figure out why.

"I just hope nothing weird happens, this change feels good and all, but I'm worry that it might turn us into different person who may cause harm to others." Nathaniel look at his hand thinking if this change is a good thing or a bad thing. He felt a hand on his shoulder, turn his head to Doug.

"Dude, it true that changes can be scary for some people, but that all depends on the people how they want to use this change and hey, we're us, right?" Doug asked, as if he already know that answer.

Nathaniel couldn't help but smile knowing his best friend is right, it's his life and this change won't change the good person Nathaniel is.

"Thanks, buddy, I can always count on you for support." Nathaniel said holding out his fist.

"Dude, that's what best friends are for, heck you could say were bros!" Doug fist bumped Nathaniel, feeling their bond of friendship had just grown even stronger.

Suddenly, a motorcycle rode by the two at a very fast pace making feel a strong wind blowing by for a second.

"Hey, wasn't that Motor Jack?" Nathaniel asked about the person on the bike.

"I think so, the guy has been trying to break a speed record on his bike to make it the fastest ride in the world. I should, I helped upgraded his bike a little." Doug mentioned, reach for the phone bag on his felt only he feels nothing in his hand.

"Huh? Ahh, my phone, where is it?!" Doug panicked.

"Maybe it was Motor Jack." Nathaniel suspected glaring at the direction of where the guy went.

"Seriously, why would he do that?" Doug asked, wondering why would Motor Jack take someone's cellphone.

"I don't know, but he's going to learn the hard way to never with my friends!" Nathaniel intended to teach the guy a lesson.

"Hold on, you can't possibly mean to run after him, he's on a motorcycle and let's face it, you be a turtle in that kind of speed." Doug said.

Suddenly, something inside Nathaniel started feeling strong and raising like his body is responding to what Doug said about him being slow and wants to prove him wrong. Nathaniel's body glows blue aura lining all over his body and his hair became spiky to the back as the color change from brown to blue. His eyes turn green as well.

"Huh, Nathaniel…?" Doug shocked and confused of what's happening to him, but before he checks on him. Nathaniel ran in a burst of speed leaving behind a trail of blue blurs and fades away.

"Whoa?!"

Motor Jack continues riding his bike heading for outside of the town Sunny Bay, he quickly took out the cellphone he swiped from Doug hoping to take a look at something, but before he could try turn on the screen a speedy blue blur ran right pass him moving faster than the motorcycle and took the phone from his hand before Jack realized. He gasps that the phone is gone, thinking to himself of how could lose something that was right in his hand and if someone somehow took it.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel looks at the phone he got back then realizes how fast his legs are moving, shock to see himself running beyond than the fastest sport runner in the world. That's when he also realizes about the feeling he's been having, about running faster than ever before; this is it, this what that feeling has been driven him and it feels great. But before he could shout in joy, he finds himself smack against something big and hard then fell on his back to the ground.

Nathaniel looks up to see a totem pole of a bear on the bottom, a wolf in the middle, and an eagle on the top.

"Wait, if this totem pole is what I think it is… then I'm at the camp?!" Nathaniel shocked that he somehow ran all the way the camp that is 3-4 hours away from Sunny Bay.

He doesn't know what's going on or how he gained super speed, but one thing he does it that with this newfound speed his life will no longer be the same ever again and he's going enjoy every moment of it to see how fast he can go and further. He ready himself in a running position then… a shiny object fell right on his head and down to the ground.

"Ow, what the heck?" Nathaniel winced, it didn't hurt much but it still hurt for a second.

Nathaniel looks down and pick up a strange-looking object; a blue emerald, but for some strange reason he could feel something weird yet powerful sense coming from this jewel.

"What is this?" He asked, wondering what is this exactly. He'll have Doug look into this later, once he gets back to town and learn to control his speed.

Things are definitely going to be interesting from here on out.

* * *

 **KO a new story is born and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **I've decided to do my own Sonic and Lolirock crossover where Nathaniel and some other character will suddenly unlock at special power from certain special characters from the Sonic Universe, inherited as you can put it.**

 **Nathaniel has become the new Blue Blur of his world, how did he get this power and why, you'll have to wait and find in the next few chapters. And you've already seen that Doug will gain something considering his sudden brain power of smartness.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through on how this new story will go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Chaotic Adventure Begins**

"And the next thing I know; I slammed right into the totem pole at the camp which takes hours to get there and I got there in seconds!" Nathaniel explained to Doug what happened after he chased after that motor rider and got his phone back.

"That's both amazing and shocking, it's also weird about your new look." Doug pointed out as Nathaniel look in the mirror checking out the blue hair and green eyes.

"Dude, what's happening to me?" Nathaniel asked freaking out.

"I don't know, but at least I'm not the only one with a strange change." Doug said as he turns around revealing two fox tails that had suddenly grew right after Nathaniel ran off.

"Okay, this is SO not normal for me suddenly having change in hair color and you growing two tails." Nathanial yelled before kicking a trash can.

"Hey dude, let's just calm down and not get down with the blues." Doug joked, though this earn a glare from his best friend.

"Hehe, sorry. Thought it brighten up the mood." Doug said nervously, clearly Nathaniel wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Anyway, how about we check out the object you found at the camp." Doug changed the subject turning their attention to the jewel inside an electric-container he made.

After Nathaniel came back using his new super speed, and struggling a bit consider he was going too fast to notice where he was going, he brought the jewel with hoping to see of Doug could figure something out with his new super brain. They were getting a strange feeling like something was telling them that this jewel is dangerous, yet it felt familiar for some reason.

"What do you think it is?" Nathaniel asked as Doug is looking through some data on his computer.

"Whatever it is, it's emitting some strange powerful energy from the jewel that's not like anything the world has seen." Doug said.

"You think it has something to do with my speed and your brain?" Nathaniel guessed.

"I'm not sure, you found it before you want sonic boom earlier." Doug pointed out.

Doug did some deep thinking trying figure out what this jewel is exactly and is the energy inside it safe. Then he begun to realize something.

"Hey Nathaniel, did you have any 'weird' dreams lately?" Doug asked.

"Weird dreams?" Nathaniel confused of the question.

"I just remember that I had a dream that I was in some sort of lab working on machines and gadgets, then there a jewel that looks like the one you found but in a different color." Doug explained about his dream.

"Uh, actually, I did have a dream about running through some trees and everything was almost a blur as I kept getting faster." Nathaniel recalled his dream, he's been having them for months now.

"Was there another jewel?" Doug asked.

"Yeah… I did see something like that, and I was holding onto it." Nathaniel shocked, feeling that he has some connection to the jewel as Doug is realizing this too.

"Apparently, we must've seen this or THESE kinds of jewels somewhere before, and something tells me they are NOT of this world." Doug said somehow knowing he's right about this.

Nathaniel is now getting scared about this whole thing, somehow gaining super speed and now this strange jewel is connected to him like he seen it before probably in another world like Doug said. He was also getting a strange sensation to touch the jewel, like it was calling out to him and it also wanted to show him something.

"Doug, open the container." Nathanial said.

"What, why?" Doug asked confuses.

"I don't know, I just… feel that whatever this jewel is wants to show me something and I have to know what that is." Nathanial said with a serious look in his eyes.

Dou couldn't argue, he too was getting this weird feeling to touch the jewel, as he sighs and open the container from his computer.

"You better hope this doesn't turn our brains into vanilla jelly." Doug grunted, then smirk as he stands next to his best friend.

Nathaniel and Doug stare at the mysterious jewel feeling nervous for a moment or two while trying not to be scared, but deep down they're terrified of what might happen to them; fearing that it could wrap their minds and turn them evil or something else that they hope it wouldn't be the case. They wanted to just forget about all that's happened to them and go hanging out at an arcade, being with other friends talking about their days, and having some more fun, but here they are in front of the weird jewel Nathaniel found after gaining his newfound super speed.

Yep, this sure has been a crazy Saturday for the two best friends about to enter a whole new adventure in their life. If the jewel doesn't kill them by turning their brains into jelly.

Nathaniel and Doug look at each other one last time, knowing what they're thinking and nodded as they reach out their hands to the jewel slowly then at the single touch from their finger it starts to glow brightly nearly blinding the boys as the light engulfs the entire room.

Outside of Doug's house, the blue light from the emerald spend out a blue pulsing wave spreading it all over the whole city.

 **(LoliRock's headquarters)**

We see Iris and Auriana standing on a clear wide stadium in what appears to be in dimensionally space for them to do their secret training whenever they're nor doing their band practice.

"Alright Iris want to try a little power clash?" Auriana asked.

"Yeah, let's do this." Iris excited.

Iris and Auriana charge at each other at full speed while reeling back their arm as their clutch their fist, and small magic circles appear; pink is Iris and orange is Auriana.

" **Crystempactus"** Small sharp crystal appear on their fist and their spells collide making a small shockwave burst and they are push away from each other caused by the shockwave.

"Wow, that was thrilling!" Auriana excited, wanting to go again.

"Yes, we certainly are getting stronger with our powers together." Talia commented walking up to them.

"And that will help us defeat Gramorr!" Talia smiled.

These three girls have a deep secret that no one knows in order to protect and keeping them out of their battles. They are Princesses from another world called Ephedia, a magical world that is current ruled by an evil tyrant name Gramorr and they are training to become stronger to reclaim their home world for Iris to be reunited with her parents who are the king and queen of Ephedia. They are also on a quest to collect Oracle Gems for the queen's crown which is a powerful object that can defeat Gramorr once and for all.

"Yeah, it has been difficult on the road, but managed to push through each time defeating Gramorr's plans and saving the day!" Iris said proudly.

"Don't forget about those evil twins, Praxina and Mephisto. They always try to get rid of us almost every time." Auriana groaned in anonymous.

"I still can't help but feel that they could've been better people, using their powers for good and all." Iris said, wondering how did those twins decided to join Gramorr in the first place.

"They made their choice, like we made ours and we're not backing down, right?" Talia asked putting out her hand.

Iris and Auriana smiles putting their hands in the middle with Talia being reminded of their goal and friendship together.

"So, anyone up for pizza?" Auriana asked, feeling herself getting hungry.

Then suddenly, the girls felt a strong wave that just blew over them. This feeling is like nothing they ever felt before, it was powerful and other things they couldn't make out as the wave made their legs shaken up a bit.

"Holy Geminate, what was that?" Auriana asked worry.

"I'm not sure, it was definitely powerful that's for sure." Talia said.

"Think it's the twin's doing?" Auriana guessed.

"I don't think so; this energy is different than our magic and I don't think it's Gramorr's either." Iris stated, knowing this is an unknown power that could either be good or bad.

"Whatever it is, we need to be prepared to fight against it." Talia said crossing her arms. She never felt anything before, not even on Ephedia, which worries her.

"After we get pizza, right?" Auriana asked, Talia facepalm and Iris chuckles of her fellow Princess's silly moments.

 **(Back with Nathanial and Doug)**

They suddenly open their eyes as they glow white and seeing some things like two shadowy figures of a small blue creature with a pointy hair style and another one that's yellow with two tails. Then the visions change to what appears the scenery of a large grassy field and a mountain far off in the distance, then spotted a floating island high in the sky. Changes again seeing the same jewel as before along with six others as the glow brightly together, and everything went white as the light from the jewel faded and the boys waking up from the trance.

"Whoa!" Nathaniel said shock of what he saw in those visions and look towards Doug.

"You saw those too, right?" Nathaniel asked, Doug nodded his head.

"Think those were memories, our memories of our previous life." Doug said still shaken in surprise of what he saw and felt.

"Yeah, and this is… a Chaos Emerald." Nathaniel said as he felt something inside him that knows that this Chaos Emerald is.

"And we were right about there are more of them, seven to be exact." Doug said as he got back on his computer.

"So, we have one and there are six more, what's worst is that they're very powerful all together." Nathaniel stated holding the blue emerald close to his face.

"And apparently, they somehow contained the memories of our former life until now. No wonder I've been getting straight A in classes, and I suppose our new features too." Doug sighed looking at his fox-tails.

"Well, I'm sure you can hide them like… belts." Nathaniel suggested, not the best idea but it's better than nothing.

"And what about you, how are you gonna explain to Iris of you being blue now?" Doug asked.

"I'll just tell her that I was born blue hair and I dyed it to brown, or maybe trying on a new style." Nathaniel shrugged. He really didn't like lying to Iris, but he fears that she could be put in danger.

If only he knew.

"Anyway, you up for a little emerald hunting, buddy?" Nathaniel asked, thinking they should collect these Chaos Emeralds as soon as possible.

"Already ahead of ya, I'm working on a radar device that can detect the unique energies of the emeralds though it'll take some time to full get it up and running." Doug explained his plan on finding the Chaos Emeralds.

"Alright, guess we should try acting like everything is normal for the time being." Nathaniel suggested, thinking it won't be easy.

"Better leave that here so I can study it more for the radar and keep it safe." Doug suggested, Nathaniel agrees and put the emerald in the container.

"Alright, see you later man." Nathaniel bided farewell before he exits Doug's house, by using his super speed out the door and outside.

"Try acting normal, huh?" Doug raised an eyebrow.

 **(Gramorr Castle)**

"Banes, you felt that too, right?" A masked evil man asked.

Banes looks like a black panther from earth that is very largely built. His fur appears to be shadows with flames like edges.

Banes nodded in responds to his master, Gramorr.

Gramorr has long olive-green hair, red eyes and wears a crown and a mask. He also wears a dark evil-like clothing style and wears a beastly-like gauntlet in his right arm.

"Hmm, I don't know what that was, but it felt powerful, like the Queen's crown or greater." Gramorr said, clutching his gauntlet hand.

"Mephisto! Praxina!" Gramorr called out as two large crystals appear and shown two people in them being communicated from the other side.

The boy, Mephisto tands at a medium-height. He has burgundy hair with a fringe. He has green eyes and thick eyebrows. He has a hairclip in the shape of a snake and wears a white shirt with black pants, boots, and a cape. He also wears black gloves.

The girl, Praxina has mid-long hair and colour between burgundy and purple. She has a fringe, hiding one eye and a hairclip on the other side in shape of a butterfly. She wears a black dress with red and white sings on the middle and top. She also wears handgloves without fingers, for all hand. Her nails are in a black colour. She wears a cape and black high heels.

"Yes, Lord Gramorr." The twins answered, bowing to their dark master.

"You two felt a powerful wave too just moments ago?" Gramorr asked.

"Y-yes, that wave even reach to all the way to Ephedian!" Praxian shocked.

"It sends shivers down my spine and all." Mephisto admitted.

"It's definitely something no one in either worlds have ever known, and I want it. Find the source of it and bring to me!" Gramorr ordered.

"It shall be done." Praxian said before the twins hang up.

"This is going to be interesting." Gramorr smirked from under the mask as his eyes glow red-orange.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Nathaniel and Doug have found out the secret of their new change getting them from their previous life and are on the hunt for the Chaos Emerald, and they may not be the only ones as others like Lolirock and the dark forces have felt that wave. Things will soon get intense for everyone.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A** **Mechanical** **Rampage!**

"So, I was thinking maybe we could combine our magic to make a REALLY tall crystal tower and jump off while singing then we bring out the floating crystals beneath our feet and land with awesome poses!" Auriana explained her idea for their television concert performance.

"That does a little… extreme, but we could use something a little new." Talia agreed, soft of.

"Yeah, what do you think Iris?" Auriana asked, but the lead singer didn't respond as her mind was somewhere else.

"Iris, are you okay?" Talia asked placing her hand on Iris's shoulder.

"Huh, oh, sorry girls. I was just thinking something." Iris apologized with a worry look.

"Is it something you ate, even I would be careful not to eat too many sweets." Auriana said, wanting to watch out her figure for her fans whenever she and her friends perform.

"No, it's actually about last night when we felt that weird power." Iris confessed. It's been bugging her since this morning and she can't get it out of her head.

"I know how you feel, it was very different than any magic power I felt before, it might not even be from Ephedia at all." Talia theorized.

"Maybe it could be aliens from another dimension?" Auriana guessed.

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that." Talia sighed. Almost like Auriana forgot that all three came from another world.

"My point is that we should be on guard at all times, you never know when something unknown could come out to attack you at any moment." Talia stated as she watches her surroundings.

Iris knows Talia is not entirely wrong, anything could happen at any moment without being aware of it and people may not always be prepared for them as life can be unpredicted most of the times. Although, she also thinks that whatever it was can't be all bad that would be considered a threat, plus they have a concert to focus on.

"How about we worry about the unknown after our first live-television concert." Iris suggested, thinking they should focus on thing at a time.

"I'm down with that, I want to show the whole country our awesomeness!" Auriana bragged as Talia rolled her days and Iris chuckles.

The girls make their way to the Smoothie Bar going for either their usual order or maybe going for something new today, they hope the smoothies would help calm their nerves for the concert. They enter the bar walking towards the register/barstool seeing a blue-haired guy working at the mixer.

"Hello, are you a new worker here?" Iris asked curious, but she gets a weird feeling that she know this guy somehow.

"Well, by new you mean my look then yes." The guy turned around showing himself to none other than Nathaniel which shocked the Lolirock.

"Whoa, Nathaniel! I didn't even recognize you!" Iris surprised her crush's new look.

"Yeah, my boss and some customers said the same." Nathaniel chuckled.

"You look like you got pranked while you were sleeping." Talia descrebided.

"This is actually more naturally for me… since the day I was born." Nathaniel said nervously, decided to go with the "being born with" excuse.

"Really, but I've always seen you wit brown hair and what happened to your eyes?" Iris asked worrying.

"When I was little before I met you,a lot of kids used to pick on me because of my blue-hair and green eyes, so I covered them up with dyed color and contact lenses." Nathaniel explained.

"Well, that's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. I think you look great like that!" Auriana complimented.

"Thanks." Nathaniel smiled.

"Wait, if you've been hiding them all this time then why show them off now?" Talia asked curious.

"I guess you could say it's about the changes I've been going through and decided to embrace it." Nathaniel answered, that and having super speed too.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling that way because I definitely feel a new whole you and I like it!" Iris said out loud, blushing a bit.

Nathaniel also blushes while feeling joy that Iris likes the new look, he hope he'll tell her about his speed and the Chaos Emerald soon.

Nathaniel gave Lolirock their smoothies then later Doug came in standing next to the girls while ordering his usual smoothie without looking away from his smartphone. Auriana leans back a bit as she spotted something furry hanging from the middle-back of his waist.

"Oooh, going for a new look too, Doug?" Auriana asked curious.

Doug snapped out of his focus on the phone when hearing the question and looking at Auriana then at his tails.

"Oh, huh, yes, it's my way of showing… how much I love animals mostly fox!" Doug lied almost looking like he's about to sweat a lot as Nathaniel gave him the "really" look.

"Aww, that's adorable like you could a cute little fox." Auriana commented, imagining Doug as a little chibi fox.

Doug blushes of embarrassment what way Auriana is thinking about that, but he wouldn't let that bother him because he has something important to tell Nathaniel of what he just found back at his lab.

"Here you go, buddy." Nathaniel handed him the smoothie and Doug leans close.

"Meet me at my lab after work." Doug whispered.

"What are you two up to?" Talia asked with a raise eyebrow. She finds both boys behavior to be suspicious with their new look.

"Oh, I was just… huh… telling Nathaniel about the… new cheering routine for your concert." Doug lied with a nervous smile.

"A new cheering routine! Can we see it?" Auriana asked exciting. Doug became more worry as he tries to think of something else.

"Sorry, it's a surprise. So, you'll have to wait until the concert." Nathaniel smirked, Doug sighs in relief for the save.

"Speaking of the concert, we should head back and practice some more before tonight." Talia said.

"Guess it wouldn't hurt to be prepared some more." Iris agreed as she and the girls walk towards the door then Iris stop looking back at Nathaniel.

"See at the concert." Iris said.

"Oh, I'll definitely see you there my Singing Angel." Nathaniel winked at her.

"I'm looking forward to that, my Handsome Blue boy." Iris said flirting before walking out the bar.

A second after the girls left Nathaniel smacked his face with his hand hard.

"Why the heck did I just say that!" Nathaniel freaked out.

"You two really need to date now." Doug advised, feeling that they haven't ask each other on a date yet.

 **(Outside of Smoothie Bar)**

"Why the heck did I just say that!" Iris freaked out.

"I don't think it's something to be worry about, you two are perfect for each other!" Auriana said cheerfully.

"I agree, why not just ask him out already?" Talia asked.

"But what if he thinks my line was weird? What if he thinks I was making fun of his blue hair? What if" Auriana and Talia placed their hands on Iris's mouth to get her to stop taking.

"Girl, you really to believe in yourself more and I'm totally sure Nathaniel loves you the same way." Auriana stated.

 **(Doug's Lab)**

"What if Iris thinks I'm weird with the line and" Doug slapped Nathaniel across his face to stop him from panicking for no reason.

"Alright, let's talk about what I just found." Doug said typing onto his new supercomputer he just made.

"Found any Chaos Emeralds?" Nathaniel asked.

"No, the radar isn't fully ready, but I did found something strange." Doug answered, a digital map appears on the big screen and a red dot blinking at a location on the map.

"I don't know what is it, but it certainly has a strong single that is somewhere near the mountain pass the camp. I want you to go check it out to see if it's anything dangerous and maybe bring it back to me for an analyze." Doug assigned Nathaniel's first mission.

"Okay, hopefully it's something more exciting than a nature walk." Nathaniel excited doing some leg stretches.

"Before you go, here." Doug tossed a small device at Nathaniel as he catches it in his hand.

"Something I whipped up for us to talk to each other from a far distance." Doug said, feeling proud of himself.

"Cool." Nathaniel commented, putting it on his ear. "Well, I'm off."

"Wait, you should make sure" But Nathaniel didn't listen as he speed his way outside and heading to the mountain.

"...to not let anyone see doing that." Doug finished his sentence.

 **(Near the Mountain)**

Nathaniel ran pass some trees heading where the spot Doug's computer pinpointed and so far, he hasn't seen anything out of the ordinary yet.

"Nothing where I'm seeing buddy." Nathaniel reported.

" _Hmm, it looks like the single is a little weak like scrambled, maybe it's inside a cave."_ Dough said.

Nathaniel looks around and runs around until he spotted a big opening, he smiles thinking something exciting may happen and head inside which is dark and started to regret not bringing a flashlight for something like this. He suddenly remembers his phone has a flashlight button and use it see the inside of the cave, walking forward while noticing some strange marks on the walls almost like they belonged to some kind animal. With very large claws.

As the blue-haired boy walks around, he felt his foot has step onto something looking down to see a weird metal ball thing that looks like a blue-colored eyeball.

"I wonder if this is the single Doug's been getting?" Nathaniel asked himself and taps the metal eye a few times.

Then the metal eye just blinked twice freaking out Nathaniel a bit as it looks up at him and raises by a metal line attachment, the eye flash a red light scanning Nathaniel up and down for a few seconds. Once it finished done scanning, the blue color instantly changed to red flashing with a loud alarm going off before being reeling in back to whatever it came from.

" _Flash, what's going on? What's with the alarm? Oh, I wish I put in a camera on this thing!"_ Doug regretted.

"I think I may have found the source of the single." Nathaniel responded.

He notice something with glowing red eyes coming straight at him and on instinct ran out the cave fast before something big burst out and started chasing Nathaniel.

The thing reveal itself to be a 12 foot tall animal-like machine that is a bear with its' upper body brown color and yellow lining, six round buds on the back, four clawed-arms and the lower part is four legs like that of a lion with golden color and its tail is a machine gun.

"Doug, I'm being chased by a giant, killer robot bear-lion!" Nathaniel panicked.

" _That must've been the single, interesting. And it seems to be catching up to you."_ Doug commented.

" _Anyway you need to take care of that before I could hurt anyone or find its way towards Sunny Bay."_ Doug pointed out.

"But I'm still getting use to my super speed, and I never thought a giant robot before." Nathaniel stated, then he dodges a swing attack from the Bear-lion robot.

" _You'll have to try, Sonic wouldn't run away from danger to protect lives and I know you won't too. Especially to protect Iris!"_ Doug lectured.

Nathaniel knew that Doug is right, if this thing gets to Sunny Bay he'll destroy the whole town and its people including Iris. He jumps up dodging another swing strike towards a nearby tree and jumps off to deliver a dive-kick on the side of the head knocking to a tree and nearly losing its balance. It roars in anger and stares down at Nathaniel with a confidence face.

 **(Music-His World: Sonic the Hedgehog Music)**

"Alright tincan, let see if you are a force of nature!" Nathaniel taunted before running ahead and the bear-lion robot chase him again locking onto him in its target system.

The Bear-lion strikes down its claws at Nathaniel who dodges them letting them hit some nearby trees as they fall to the ground. Nathaniel jumps high facing the bear-lion's face.

" **Spin Dash Attack"** He rolled into a ball-form dashing at the head bashing it a few times. The half-animal machine roars before leaning down, the buds pops up and launches out like rockets going for the target Nathaniel as he dodges them too making sure not to get caught in the explosions.

Nathaniel suddenly got an idea; he jumps at one of the rockets that's shaped like a bee hive and kicks it back at the Bear-lion-bot giving it a taste of its own medicine and kicked another to do the same as it groans in pain.

"What's wrong, I thought bear love honey?" Nathaniel joked.

The Bear-lion was getting angier now and its head burst into flames like a lion's mane and its claws got on fire too as it roars louder than before.

"Whoa, the dude's one fire, literally! I better it out of the woods before it start a forest fire." Nathaniel said to himself.

Luckily, Nathaniel spotted a lake up ahead and thought to lead the vicious animal robot there so their fight can do less damage and see if its waterproof. He move his legs faster than before moving a little further from the Bear-lion robot then jumps high backward landing on the back of the lower-lion part while treating it like he's surfacing. The upper-bear part turns around to a full 180 degrees looking down at Nathaniel roaring and thrust its an armed-claws at the reborn blue blur, he steps back quickly letting the claw hit its own back then dodges the other claws also hitting itself. Nathaniel use this moment while the claws are stuck to spin dash attack the both the head a few times putting in some deep dense and the joints to the arms break them apart.

The Bear-lion robot could not see clearly as its system are malfunctioning going a little hazy from all the damage it has taken and some explosions are erupting from within probably due to the flaming claws piercing itself earlier.

"Hope you have a nice swim!" Nathaniel said before jumping off.

The animal robot could not stop itself from running into the lake as it jumps through the dock and jump into the water, seconds later a large explosion erupted the water causing it to rise up like a giant geyser.

 **(Music End)**

Nathaniel smiles proudly that he just defeated his first evil robot wondering how Iris would think if she saw him like this. Then the head of the robot lands right next to him with half its face destroyed exposing the skeleton-like machine parts.

" _Nathaniel, I just lost the robot's single, are you okay?"_ Doug asked worry.

"All good buddy, and I'll be bringing you back a souvenir." Nathaniel said patting on the dead-robot's head.

"You it's weird, I feel like I seen this kind of machine before. Maybe from Sonic's memories." Nathaniel stated.

" _Weird, I'm still reading something from the robot or whatever left of it. Bring it back so I can have look."_ Doug said.

Unknown to Nathaniel as he try carrying the head, a small, black creature with one eyeball and some crystal parts on its body is watching Nathaniel like it watched the whole fight.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Nathaniel has fought his first robot and won in an awesome style that Sonic would be proud of and he may have gotten something more than just the head as a trophy for his first win.**

 **Next chapter will be to the start of the Lolirock season 1 episode 25, Iris is certainly going to be surprised when she see Nathaniel in action and may fall for him more.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue Blur going to the Lost Princess's Home**

"Dude, you should've seen me out there when I was battling against that bear-lion robot, it was epic, and I handled it like I fought against those things before. Probably Sonic was helping me." Nathaniel hyped about winning his first real battle against a dangerous robot.

"That's great to hear man, I actually thought you would come home with a few broken bones, glad I was proven wrong." Doug chuckled as he is working on the robot head to open it completely.

"So, found out anything about this thing like could it be from Sonic and Tails' world?" Nathaniel asked, looking at the metal head which creeps him out.

"That is a definite possibility, the technology I'm seeing beyond our current tech perhaps about one or two-hundred years ahead, it's amazing!" Doug phrased the awesome advance tech he's witnessing.

"Yeah, and it tried to kill me in the forest." Nathaniel rolled his eyes.

"It was probably programed to do fend off any intruder or something." Doug said as he works on the circuits for a few seconds until the top part of the head started opening up.

"Oh, it looks like we're getting somewhere." Doug said as he stands on a stool and look inside the head.

"I don't believe it…" Doug gasped.

"What is it dude, is it a tiny alien with ultra-charge power that power up anything?" Nathaniel guessed.

"Nope, although that would be a good power source for the city or just my lab, but I think this is better!" Doug pulled out the object out of the head revealing it to be a yellow Chaos Emerald.

"No way, we actually found another!" Nathaniel cheered.

"And all it took was you fighting the giant lion-bear robot." Doug stated and hops down to the floor.

"Totally worth the effort man, I can't believe we found another Chaos Emerald so soon and you radar thingy isn't even done!" Nathaniel pointed out in excitement.

"I know, it's almost as exciting as the Lolirock concerts!" Doug smiled widely and the two best friends high five each other, then their eyes widen of realization.

"THE LOLIROCK CONCERT?!" They shouted at the same time and looking at the time on Doug's computer.

"Oh man, I've been working on the robot's head for three hours straight and the Lolirock concert starts in ten minutes!" Doug freaked out as he slams his face on the keyboard.

"Okay dude, no need to panic; I can get us there with my super speed." Nathaniel pointed out.

"Sure, we can do that, but they will be expecting a cheering routine which we DON'T have!" Doug reminded the empty promise Nathaniel made earlier.

"Dude, don't worry, while you were tinkering with the head, I did some thinking on how our routine is gonna be." Nathaniel smirked.

"Please tell me it's not something embarrassing to be caught on camera?" Doug asked deadpan.

"Well…" Nathaniel scratched the back of his head knowing his best friend would not like this.

The human Blue Blur decides to whisper the routine idea into Doug's ear and his eyes widen again with the sound of glass shattering in the background while he hopes that Nathaniel is joking but seeing the nervous look on his face tells him that he's serious.

"That's your plan?" Doug asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Yep, that's pretty much it." Nathaniel said.

"…Well, I like it!" Doug agreed to the plan.

"So, you can do it?" Nathaniel asked if Doug's new super-brain can pull it off.

"As a matter of fact, I already made one." Doug bragged holding a device.

"Great, let's go!" Nathaniel grabbed Doug by the arm and superspeed their way to the conceret.

 **(Tomorrow)**

"Wow, our first television concert, everyone on earth is gonna see it!" Auriana excited.

"It's just the local station, so only everyone in Sunny Bay can watch it, but it's a start." Iris explained as Nathaniel handed them their drinks.

"You girls definitely put on a great show." Nathaniel commented making Iris blush.

"Oh look, they're showing the routine you and Doug did at the concert!" Auriana pointed at the TV.

The TV shows to the crowd where you can barely see Nathaniel and Doug among the fans, then right after the girls finished singing their song the boys did something unbelievable: they suddenly appeared as giant light-blue holograms and not wearing any shirts as they have words panted on their chest and back though parts of two words that says "Lolirock 4-Ever!" that got the fans cheering louder.

"I can't believe Doug actually made a hologram projectile as part of your routine." Iris said.

"Yep, the dude is always prepared." Nathaniel winked at Iris, making her blush again.

"By the way, where is Doug, I want thank him for being a "Big" fan of ours." Auriana joked as everyone laughs except Talia, but serious about Doug's whereabouts.

"Doug's at home working on a… big science project and it needs his full attention." Nathaniel lied as he went back to the counter.

Doug is actually working on the Chaos Emerald radar hoping to get it done either today or tomorrow while making some uses for the leftover parts from the bear-lion robot head.

While he was busy making some more smoothies for everyone else in the Smoothie Bar, Iris's necklace starts to glow as Talia and Auriana notices this knowing that there's trouble going or someone needs help, either way they need to find the trouble and deal with it.

"Well, thanks for the smoothies Nathaniel, now we have to go practice for the next show." Iris rushed out with the girls.

"Okay, don't work too hard." Nathaniel wondered are Lolirock really doing at times like these, he already knows that Iris is keeping some big secret and hopes that she'll tell him herself soon.

Nathaniel's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his phone going off with the Lolirock first song as his ringtone, he took it out to see that it's Doug calling him probably about the radar or something else.

"Hey Doug, what's"

"A GIANT METEOR IS HEADING TOWARD SUNNY DAY?!" Doug shouted through the phone to Nathaniel's ear which he winces a bit. He looks around seeing that no one notices this.

"Dude, are you trying to make me go death?" Nathaniel whispered.

"Sorry, but for real a meteor is heading this way and we got to stop it!" Doug alerted.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Nathaniel asked, how can two kids with strange new abilities can a meteor?

 **(Later… in the Sky)**

"YOU MADE A PLANE?!" Nathaniel shouted shock as he sits in the back sit while Doug pilots the blue plane.

"It was a gift from my great-grandfather who passed away a couple of years ago, I wasn't interested at first, but then I got the idea thanks to my new smart-brain and upgraded it." Doug explained.

"Man, you are just full of surprises today!" Nathaniel said.

"I know, sometimes even I surprise myself." Doug said and he spotted the meteor.

"Alright, I have a plan but it's risky." Doug warned.

"Dude, "Risky" is my new middle name." Nathaniel smirked.

"If you say so, the plan is for you to perform a Chaos Control and teleport that meteor away." Doug explained the plan as he tosses him the blue Chaos Emerald and Nathaniel's eyes widen.

"Chaos Control? But we even done that before!" Nathaniel said.

"It's the only chance we got and… wait, is that Lolirock on a Pegasus?" Doug asked shock.

Nathaniel became shock too when it narrows his eyes to three very familiar girls riding a purple Pegasus heading straight for the meteor.

"(What the heck are they doing?)" Nathaniel thought asked.

"Step on it, Doug!" Nathaniel shouted and Doug increase the speed of the 'Blue Tornado' toward the meteor.

Meanwhile as Lolirock are about to carrying on their plan to stop the meteor from destroy Sunny Bay, Auriana notice a sound getting closer to them and turns her head then gasps of seeing Doug and Nathaniel coming to them and the meteor.

"Huh, girls, we have a problem." Auriana alerted the girls and they two see the boys coming.

"W-why are they here and when did Doug even learn how to fly a plane?" Iris asked freaking out and confuses.

"Okay Nathaniel, is now or ever!" Doug said.

Nathaniel knew that Sonic doesn't Chaos Control much because he only relays on his speed but guess it's a first time for everything as he took a deep breath and concentrate as he held the emerald toward the meteor thinking of wanting to protect Iris and everyone in Sunny Bay.

" **Chaos Control"** The blue Chaos Emerald shines a bright and before everyone could react, the meteor suddenly disappears in a flash of light then reappears on the ground below them.

Nathaniel couldn't believe what he just done, he stopped a giant meteor that was heading for Sunny Bay by teleporting it to the ground safely on his first try. Lolirock, and the purple Pegasus are shock to have witness something impossible right in front of their eyes like it was magic, but different from their home world.

"Oh yeah, the Blue Blur saves the day!" Nathaniel cheered.

"(That power, it feels… just like the strange energy we felt that night.)" Talia thought.

Soon, everyone lands on the ground right next to the meteor as Iris and Nathaniel stands in front of each other letting in the awkward moment sink in as neither of them knew what to say and just when Nathaniel was finally about to speak.

 _SLAP!_

Iris just slaps him on the cheek hard leaving a faded hand-print as it stings a little. Doug, Talia, and Auriana were shock of seeing the kind Iris going for such a harsh action.

"WHAT were you thinking going to that meteor head on, you could've been killed!" Iris shouted in rage.

"Hey, everything worked out in the end, you're welcome by the way." Nathaniel grinned, and knew he deserve that slap for worrying her.

"I have you know that WE had everything under control!" Iris pointed at herself and her friends.

"Well, sorry that I stepped in because I didn't want to lose the LOVE of my life!" Nathaniel blurted out causing Iris's eyes widen of shock.

"What did you just say?" Iris asked.

"You're the love of my life… I love you Iris." Nathaniel confessed moving closer to her.

"…I love you too." Irisi confessed back and the two lean their faces closer for their lips to press together for a deep, loving kiss.

Everyone got their own reactions, Doug and Talia cross their arms together and nodded, Auriana squeals exciting and pulls Talia into a hug, and the purple Pegasus shouted in cheer standing on two legs and spreading his wings.

The kiss lasted for a full minute and they finally separate for air.

"Wow…" Iris amazed of the kiss.

"Double wow…" Nathaniel said.

"Okay, enough of this pointless love moment." A girl voice said.

Everyone turns around to see Praxina standing very close to the meteorite.

"Praxina, is this meteorite your doing?" Irisi demanded.

"What was your first clue?" Prixna asked sarcastically.

"Do you realize how many innocent people could have been hurt?" Nathaniel asked angry.

"We do anything to get those Princesses to fall right into our trap, and our master wants you too." Prixna pointed at Nathaniel.

"Wait a minute… where's Mephisto?" Ariuana asked. He's usually by Prixna's side because they're twin.

"Oh for… Mephisto, get your butt out here NOW!" Prixna shouted.

"No, they'll laugh at me if I reveal myself to them." Mephisto responded.

Everyone got confused of what those two are talking about, even Iris and the girls don't know even though they fought against them most of the time.

"Who cares, we have to complete this job for Master Gramorr or do you want to get punish?" Prixna reminded her brother of the price of failure.

In an instant, the guy known as Mephisto appeared right to his sister though his appears seem… different than it was before. For starters, his hair color has change to red and are like seven dreadlock-like spines, his green eyes change to purple, and has two large spikes on each knuckle.

"Whoa Mephisto, what happened to you?" Ariuara surprised.

"I don't know, last night me and Prixna were given orders by Gramorr and we went to sleep then I woke up looking like this." Mephisto explained, wincing that his "handsome" features are gone.

"I don't know man, it looks like a new improvement for whatever you looked like before." Nathaniel joked, Iris laughs a little.

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" Mephisto asked angry.

"No, no, you're more of a silly tomato." Nathaniel laughed with Iris, the others laugh a little getting the joke.

Then suddenly something inside Mephisto snaps as he clenches his fists and his blood boiling.

"You… stupid… cocky BLUE HEDGEHOG!" Mephisto shouted in rage as he slams his spiked-fists to the ground and in a few short seconds he picks up a large rock part of the ground that's twice his sizes over his head.

Everyone stops laughing as their eyes widen and their jaws drop including Prixna as she never knew Mephisto was EVER this strong, until now apparently.

Mephisto threw the rock at them, Nathaniel quickly hold Iris into his arms and he quickly moves out of the way as everyone else did.

"Whoa, when ca you move so fast?" Iris asked surprise.

"A lot has happened in these past two days." Nathaniel said.

"Was that guy ever this strong?" Doug asked.

"No, something feels off about this, especially you and Nathaniel." Talia said.

"For now, we got to fight them. Iris, Princess of" But she couldn't finish her words to transform, black snake-like vines pops out of the ground and wraps themselves on Iris as well as her mouth and Nathaniel then more got Talia and Auriana, and Doug too. The purple Pegasus manages to get away and flew into the sky.

"Amaru, go!" Auriana said before her mouth got wrapped too.

"Good thing the meteor we used still carried out its purpose." Prixna patted the meteor and seeing the black vines going down to the ground.

"Wait, so you never wanted to destroy the town?" Nathaniel confused struggling to break free.

"Of course not, it was just a decoy to lure you all here spring our trap." Mephisto revealed.

"And the reason we want you here is because Lord Garmorr wants to know more about "Chaos Emeralds" you got." Prixna said.

"(He's knows about the Chaos Emeralds, must've been spying on me.)" Nathaniel thought.

"Lord Gramorr, we completed phase one of our plan." Prixna reported to her master.

"Excellent, begin the 'transport' for them." Gramorr ordered.

Prixna and Mephisto look at each other nodding, pulling everyone together and raise their hands together.

" **Subvolo"** A black ghost-like snake appears with a swirling vortex on its front being over the tied-up group and they are lifted off into the vortex.

 **(Ephedia Castle, Throne Room)**

The vortex appears in the large stone room and everyone drops from there in a dog pile-style as they groan in pain from the impact, but it wasn't too bad.

"Huh, Iris… where are we?" Nathaniel asked looking around seeing all these dark crystals.

"We're… in Ephedia, but it's different than what Talia and Auriana showed me." Iris answered.

"Welcome home… Princess Iris." A menacing voice said, showing himself to be none other than Garmorr as everyone became shock as they are now the tyrant's clutches.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Well, now Nathaniel and Iris will know each other's secrets while becoming Lord Garmorr's prisoners and hopefully they'll think of a way out before things get worse for everyone. Especially with Prixna and Mephisto who are still back on earth ready to unleash the other part of their plan now with the Princesses and the boys gone.**

 **Mephisto has become the new Knuckles! I thought they would fit perfectly consider they're both not too bright on most things but have spirit in fights and Mephsito have shown to care for others more than being evil in the TV show. Will he betray Garmorr, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Prisoners in Garmor's Castle**

The three princesses of Ephedia and the two boys are tied in the strange magic bind that was set up by those evil twins back on earth and now they're face-to-face with the evil dark ruler Garmor himself and his big furry companion Banes.

"Okay, when I wanted to get to know you more, this isn't exactly how I pictured it." Nathaniel said.

"Believe me, I wanted to tell you about this for so long, but I didn't want to put you in danger." Iris explained.

"Do not worry, you two will have plenty of time to talk about… when you're all dead." Garmor glared.

Iris try to caste an attack spell against Garmor, but the dark man made the binds tighter on her to prevent her from casting any spells.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Garmor said before letting out a magic blast on three princesses that caused their magic items that allows them to transform become useless now.

"That's better." Garmor said and walk toward Nathaniel. "Oh, I am Garmor, just to let you know the name of the man who be your world's ruler."

"Yeah, I real honor. Queeny." Nathaniel joked.

"Oh, you won't be joking for long once both worlds are mine, and I'll be taking this, if you don't mind?" Garmor asked sarcastically as he takes the blue Chaos Emerald.

"Hey, give that back!" Nathaniel demanded, then his bind became tighter from Garmor's thoughts.

"So, this is the power source I felt when the strange burst of energy that night. I can definitely feel incredible power coming from this little jewel, a power that will be mine." Garmor determined as his eyes glow.

"So, that means it was two who unleashed that strange energy." Talia realized.

"How were we supposed to know that it would alerted a major super villain while we just discovered our past lives?" Doug asked.

"Well, I have no need for you three since I have what I want." Garmor said before he summons three crystal golems carrying them.

"Take them away." Garmor ordered.

"NO!' Iris shouted in fear.

"Doug! Girls!" Nathaniel equally feared.

"Nathaniel don't worry about us; we'll figure something out. You just focus on keeping you and Iris alive!" Doug reassured he and the girls are going to be okay as the door slams leaving the two with Garmor and Banes.

"Oh, don't worry, my plan involves you two being alive… for now." Garmor said before looking at Iris.

"You have your mother's eyes." Garmor commented before going for the evil laugh.

"This is not good." Nathaniel worried, wondering what sort of plans this guy has in stores.

 **(With Doug, Talia, and Auriana)**

"And that's pretty much about us, including getting captured just now." Auriana finished telling Doug about Ephedia, her and the girls being princesses, and about the evil Garmor.

The three are trapped inside a dark crystal orb being escorted and guarded by four crystal golems as they are walking on a blue crystal bridge.

"Wow, that's almost unbelievable." Doug commented.

"Are you kidding? You and Nathaniel gaining the powers of your past life who were talking animals with superpowers and are trying to find seven mystical gems with unimaginable power! I say your story top ours." Auriana stated.

"That would also explain your new strange appearance, I still can't believe those tails are actually real and I didn't even notice them." Talia admitted.

"I know, it was a surprised for me too." Doug confessed as he looks at his tails moving them at his will.

"Now that I think about, I think Mephisto also has the same awakening like you." Talia realized, thinking back on Mephisto's new look and super strength.

"Huh, I was thinking about that, the red hair and the spiked-knuckles did feel familiar." Doug mentioned.

"Does that mean you two met in your past life?" Auriana asked.

"Maybe, I don't have all the memories yet." Doug said.

"Anyway, we should focus on escaping here." Doug changed the subject.

"Do you have a plan?" Talia asked.

"I think so, but we're gonna need a distraction." Doug said.

Suddenly the crystal golems stop as one of them though he saw something, the three prisoners notice something moving within the shadows of the woods.

"I think we're about to have our distraction." Auriana whispered.

"Hopefully, they're friendly, now I just need to-AAAAHHH?!" Doug and the girls screamed when the bridge beneath them got destroyed sending them down to the ground.

"Okay, not what I had in mind." Doug groaned.

They notice the large crack in the orb that was created from the fall they crawl out to see two mysterious warriors in dark-blue clock fighting off the crystal golems using their own fighting skills. They can tell much that they are girls at the same age as them.

"Okay, now's our chance." Doug said as he pulls the girls into his arms.

"What are doing? They're saving us!" Auriana pointed out.

"But we don't know if they're one of the good guys or not meaning we got to get out of here." Doug stated before he bends his knee to 90 degrees and starts spinning his tails really.

Doug waited for a few seconds while seeing the clock fighters already finish dealing with the guards and they notice that they're about to make their escape.

"Wait!" One of them called out.

But it was too late as Doug jumps up into the air going higher and higher by done by his spinning tails acting like helicopters propellers as they are now above the trees.

"Whoa! Doug, you're flying, you're actually flying!" Auriana shouted in joy.

"Yeah, turns out my past fox-self can fly using his tails like this." Doug explained.

"Okay, I'll admit that's pretty amazing." Talia chuckled.

Auriana turns around to see the two clock fighters are jumping on the trees as they give chase to them.

"They're chasing us, now I'm really confused." Auriana said consider they just saved them from being sent to Garmor's prison.

"Then we'll just to lose them." Doug said as he flies down to the trees and dodge them hopefully to lose them in the woods.

"Wait, maybe we can lead them to the meetup point by making them think we're chasing them." The clock girl planned.

"Well, in that case I'll give them a little scare." The other clock girl smirked, and she fries some crystal blast to Doug as he dodges them.

 **(Back with Iris and Nathaniel)**

"Okay, mister tall, dark, and spooky, what's your evil plan that we may destroy later?" Nathaniel asked a little cocky as Iris struggles to break free.

"I'm sure Iris knows what I want." Garmor said as he releases Iris and walk to the big crystal case with a crown inside as he calls it the "Crown of Ephedia" and touch only to be stop by a forcefield.

"Take it out and give it to me." Garmor asked "kindly".

"You want me to give you the one thing that will let you takeover Ephedia for good?" Iris asked sarcastically.

"Even I know that's a dump thing to ask." Nathaniel said.

"I'm not asking. I'm ORDERING you!" Garmor shouted.

"Forget it, Iris is stronger than you think and nothing you will say that will change her mind." Nathaniel said with confident. Iris felt more encourage in her from her boyfriend's words.

"He's right, even if you use my parents as a bargaining chip, I'll never hand the crow over and l promise your evil reign will end!" Iris proclaimed.

"Well, if that's the case. Mephisto. Praxina." Garmor called out and two crystal pillars came with the imagine of the evil twins.

"Yes, Lord Garmor."

"Being phase two." Garmor ordered.

"I don't like the sound of that." Nathaniel worried.

 **(Earth)**

The twins float high above Sunny Bay with their evil smiles ready to begin phase two.

" **Crinix"** They fired a magic blast and seconds later a dark star-like object came down crashing into the center of Sunny Bay with dark clouds covering the sky and came a Tentacled Monster.

The people became scared and start running for their life hoping to get away from the unknown monster, but it was proven to be pointless as the monster spray its dark mist at the town trapping everyone in black crystals.

 **(Back in Garmor's Castle)**

Nathaniel and Iris gasps of seeing their hometown becoming nothing but giant crystal statues for the villain's amusement.

"Now, I will ask again: give me the crown or your entire planet will be nothing but a giant black crystal statue." Garmor threatened.

Iris started to cry as the world she grew up on is slowly being destroyed, but she wouldn't give in Garmor's demands as she has to stay strong for her friends and her family of both worlds.

"You monster, you won't get away with this!" Nathaniel said before he rolls into his **Spin Dash Attack** and bounces off the walls before striking Garmor on the head and back.

The dark ruler groans of annoyance and quickly react to where the boy is gonna strike next and freeze him in midair which surprises him then slams the blue boy into the ground.

"You have more strength in you, I'll give you that much, but you're nothing compare to me." Garmor bragged as he removes the bind and place crystal locks on his legs and summons more crystal guards.

"Take them to the tower, I want to give the princess some time to think about the decision of earth's fate." Garmor said walking away to the throne.

The crystal guards carry the two away to the tower as they were ordered to.

 **(Earth, Sunny Bay)**

The evil twins are watching the creature turning the town into a big garden for black crystal statues of the people.

"Ugh, this is gonna take a long time." Mephisto sighed feeling bored.

"You will get a grip; we have to finish this mission for-AH!" Praxina screamed as quickly duck herself and her brother from the incoming purple Pegasus though Amaru kicked them from behind.

The kick force the twins to be caught in some of the black-purple mist that made few spots on their bodies to be cover in crystals.

"Huh, now we have to deal with that too?" Mephisto annoyed in anger.

Amaru prepared himself for a fight the twins and hopefully hold them off long enough until the three princesses come back.

"Alright, you damn purple furball. You want to get rough, then let's get rough!" Mephisto shouted before charging at toward Amaru.

Amaru couldn't react in time as Mephisto was moving too fast for the purple transforming creature to see the punch coming as it strikes him in cheeks and sent him flying dozens of feet away. Amaru quickly recover as he stops himself and glare at the male twin for a second or two before charging for a counterattack.

"I don't know what happened to Mephisto, but I think this is a new improvement for him." Praxina smirked before joining in for the air battle of two evil teens vs a flying horse.

 **(With Doug and the Girls)**

"Man, these guys are persisted." Doug said as he dodges another crystal blast.

"Are you gonna be okay, I'm sure carrying two people isn't easy." Auriana concerned for Doug.

"Actually, I have notice that they may actually be leading us to somewhere they want us to go." Talia pointed out.

"I'm starting to think they're trying to lead us to their base." Doug concurred.

"Maybe they just want to talk with us." Auriana guessed.

"Then let see how much they want to talk right now." Talia suggested, Doug nodded and flies down to the ground and stop as their chaser catch up.

"Done already? I was hoping for a little more fun." One clock girl said.

"Look, we know you're trying to take us to your base, and I believe you're not our enemies, so who are you two? I'm Doug, by the way." Doug introduced himself and figuring out their plan.

"Oh, you're smarter than you look. Very well, I'm Lyra, Princess of Borealis." Lyra removed the hood showing her face. Lyna has long pastel-green hair with purple eyes.

"(Wow, she's cute.)" Doug thought upon seeing Lyra's face.

"Carissa, Princess of Calix." Carissa introduced herself as she removes the hood. Carissa has long purple hair, tied in a braid, with two small purple-violet clasps.

"Did you guys know about other princesses?" Doug asked curious.

"Kind of, though we don't really interact with other royalties much and I actually don't pay attention to my tutors much." Auriana chuckled nervous.

"We're sorry about trying to capture you guys earlier and chasing you around, we were just doing as we were told. Follow orders." Lyra explained.

"By who's orders?" Talia asked.

"By me." A voice answered.

The three turn around seeing another person wearing a dark-blue clock standing on the blue crystal bridge with the sunlight shining behind her.

"And who are you?" Talia asked while covering her eyes from the sun's rays.

"I'm the leader of the resistance." The woman answered before jumping off the blue crystal and landed in front of Lyra and Carissa.

Talia and Auriana enter their fighting stance while Doug took out an advance-looking watch putting it on his wrist and pressed a button on the side then it transformed into an arm cannon covering his hand pointing it at the unknown woman.

"Whoa, is that an advance tech on earth?" Lyra asked surprise and curious of Doug's cannon.

"One that I made it myself, now you said you a leader of a resistance?" Dough asked.

"Yes, and I'm her older sister." The woman said looking at Talia and removing the hood revealing her face which made Talia gasps and so did the others.

She has similar characteristics to Talia but is different in overall appearance. Izira has white hair and moderate mulberry eyes.

"Izira!" Talia smiled and runs to her for a hug.

"Izira?" Doug confused.

"She's Talia's older sister and Ruler of Xeris." Auriana informed.

"Oh, then we can really trust them to be the good guys." Doug sighed in relief that he doesn't have to shot Lyra, and her friends too.

"Welcome home, little sis." Izira hugged her little sister back, glad to see her again though hope the reunion would be under different circumstances. The hug lasted for a full minute until the sisters separate.

"I'm surprise to see a human from earth being here, with some new traits." Izira confessed upon seeing Doug's fox ears and tails.

"Trust me, it's a kinda a long story." Doug rolled his eyes.

"Then let's hear about back at the base, there's a lot we need to do." Izira stated and everyone follow her back to the resistance base.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Doug and the girls have meet up with the resistance and Talia got an unexpected reunion with her older sister and leader of the resistance Izira, hopefully they'll be able to come up with a plan to rescue Iris and Nathaniel from Garmor though I think they're already working on an escape plan with a little help from a new "friend" they're about to meet. The couple will also have to get the Chaos Emerald back from Garmor's hand as he'll use it for his plan to either make him more powerful than before or use it to get the crown or perhaps both.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Escaping with a Little Help from a Thief**

Nathaniel and Iris are seen leaning onto each other as they sit at the corner of their prison cell as they almost felt like losing hope, but they also reminded each other that they need to be strong for their friends and hopefully think of a way to escape either themselves or by their friends. Though it's not going to be easy with the magic locks on his speed that prevents him from using his superspeed.

They also passed the time by telling each other's stories like Iris being a long-lost princess of Ephedia and taken to earth since she was a baby and Nathaniel telling him about how he gained his superspeed from his past life.

"Wow, your story seems to be more interesting than mine." Iris commented.

"I don't know, I think being a magical fighting princess is cool." Nathaniel said and they laugh together for a little while.

"Well, at least we get some peace and quiet." Nathaniel pointed trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, the quiet can be peaceful sometimes." A guy's voice said spooking the couple.

"Sorry, didn't mean to spook you two. It just I haven't had anyone to talk to in a while." The guy said.

"That's okay, how'd you end up here?" Iris asked.

"Obviously because Gramorr is evil, that he'll throw anyone in prison." The guy mentioned.

"Oh yeah, I'm starting to see that. So, you must've upset the big bad man to end up here." Nathaniel grinned.

"Well, I did stole a few things from him, but it was only so I can survive the rush reality I was forced to live in because of my life." The guy said in a slight angry tone.

"I'm sure your life can't be that bad." Nathaniel believed as Iris went to look at the lock of the cell.

"Try living with a dying mother until you were six and started stealing things for myself and teaching myself some magic for self-defense and quick getaways." The guy explained.

"Ouch, sounds like you needed help." Iris stated as she summons a small crystal toothpick.

"I tried, but they all turned on me just because I stole a few things from them and because I only after number one which is me." The guy bragged as Iris rolls her eyes.

"I guess that's one way to stay positive, I'm Nathaniel." Nathaniel introduced himself.

"Name's Lev." Lev revealed his name.

"And I would forget about doing that, the lock is magical charm. If I can't pick it, nobody can." Lev warned.

"Good to know you have some skills." Iris commented as she gets back to the lock.

"Hey, in my line of business, you learn a lot more than picking locks. I doubt they teach you those skills in Princess school though, Iris." Lev mentioned, shocking the couple.

"How'd you know her name is Iris or anything about her being a princess which to be honest I'm still shock about that." Nathaniel admitted.

"Everyone knows about "Iris the Wonder Princess" destined to save Ephedia from the evil forces of Gramorr, but seeing you here getting captured so easy. You've really disappoint me." Lev mocked.

This got Iris angry as she broke the crystal toothpick and decided to try using an attack spell on the lock, only the lock the absorb the crystal attack.

"Told you." Lev smirked.

"If you're so smart, then why don't you help us?" Iris asked.

"It's because I'm smart that there are Gramorr's crystal guards patrolling the castle, even if I got out of her, I wouldn't want to suck with two slowing me down." Lev explained.

"Slow? Buddy, if I didn't have this lock on my legs, I would you how fast I really am." Nathaniel stated.

"Big words coming from a guy with blue hair, I bet I could outrace you." Lev betted showing his red eye.

"We'll see, when we get out of here." Nathaniel said and he hops to Iris making a sound when his feet hit the floor.

They look down seeing a crack on one spot of the floor, seems to be weak enough for a super punch which gave Iris an idea.

"You're being a little too quiet, have you escaped already?" Lev asked.

"Oh, we're about to mister professional thief." Nathaniel chuckled.

" **Crystempactus"** Iris punched the cracked spot.

"Wait, don't!" Lev tried to warn them, but they didn't listen.

Iris continue punching the crack spot until she made a hole in the floor that leads down to another floor below their prison cell, they celebrate of their now escape hole but the celebrating was short live when the cracks gave in under the couple and they fell to lower level much to Lev's annoyance.

"Okay, maybe Lev was on to something." Nathaniel groaned.

"I told you so, rookies." Lev shouted.

"Lev, you managed to sneak into this castle before, so that must mean you know a way out." Nathaniel figured.

"Maybe, but what would be in it for me?" Lev asked.

"Come on, Lev, I know you can break out of your cell. I'm sure you're getting sick of this place and want to be something better than here." Iris pointed out.

"Hmm, you're right. I think it's time I leave this dump." Lev said suddenly appearing behind the couple much to their shock.

Lev has red eyes and black hair that has six quills on his head, four of which curve upwards and two that curve downwards with red stripes on each. He wears a mercenary tattered cloth with a detailed collared vest. He also has a gold ring on each wrist.

"Whoa, that is the coolest hair style I have ever seen!" Nathaniel's eyes sparkled.

"Thanks, though to be honest I never really had this before until a few days ago." Lev mentioned and smash the lock on Nathaniel's legs with his foot.

"Ah, feels good to be move them again!" Nathaniel sighed in relief.

"Okay, now follow me, I'll take where there are less guards." Lev gestured them this way as he runs.

The three are running through a hallway until they hit a dead end with one door on each side that either of them could lead to another room or a hallway.

"Okay, which way should we take?" Nathaniel asked.

"This way." Iris and Lev said at the same time about to go to the opposite directions.

"No, this way." Lev said.

"Why that door, why not this door?" Iris asked.

"We don't have time to debate this, princess, my instinct is telling me this way is the safer way." Lev argued.

"No, that's where you're going. My instinct is telling me to go through this door." Iris said then her arm got grabbed by Nathaniel.

"Iris, maybe we should listen to Lev. He has been doing this sort of thing longer." Nathaniel pointed out.

"Oh, now you're on his side." Iris narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

"I'm not taking anyone's side; I'm just pointing out that either of us know the way through the castle." Nathaniel said.

"Still wouldn't hurt to look around for other possibilities." Iris said before going into the door.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Lev asked.

"Well, once Iris set her mind on something it's kinda hard to change it unless there was another way." Nathaniel explained.

Lev sighs and the two boys follow Iris through the door she wanted to go to.

"Okay, princess, what does your instincts tell you now?" Lev asked.

"That we're in trouble." Iris giggled nervous as the room they're in are full of the dark crystal guards, six purple ones and one being red at the top with a red crystal mace.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Nathaniel smirked before he starts running fast around the crystal guard giving each one a strong kick almost makes them trip and two strong kicks for the red one.

"Uh, so he is fast." Lev impressed.

"Yep, that's my Blue Blur, Fastest Thing Alive." Iris said proudly.

"Fastest, huh?" Lev looked at Nathaniel.

" **Spin Dash Attack"** Nathaniel rolled spin fast smashing through one of the crystal guards shattering it into pieces and did the same to the other two.

But the red crystal guard smash its mace to the wall throwing some stones at Nathaniel, he easily dodges them and narrowly avoid a strong swing from the red crystal guard as he finds himself cornered and the four remaining crystal guards close in on him.

"Okay, this might be a bit more trouble than I thought." Nathaniel whispered to himself and just as the guards were about go in for the attack.

"Hey, crystal losers!" Lev mocked as he runs fast in a red blur running on the wall and kick one of the guards away and smash his foot on it which shattered away.

Lev turns around seeing the remaining three glaring at him in anger.

"Whoa, he's fast too." Nathaniel gasped as Iris is shock too.

"I hope you enjoyed your worthless life; you bunch of rocks." Lev insulted as his body starts to glow red a bit. The guards charge at Lev unknowingly sealing their own fate.

" **Chaos Spears"** Lev summoned three energy spears out in the air and fires them at the crystal guards, each exploding and destroying them completely.

"You never said you could do that!" Nathaniel said.

"I never even knew I had them until a few days ago, it's like something unexpected has awaken a deep hidden power from within me and it feels awesome." Lev explained.

"(Could it be possibly that Lev is also reincarnated of Sonic's world like me and Doug?)" Nathaniel thought as he starts to think the hair style and gold rings are starting to feel familiar.

"Okay, now that the guards have been taken care of, let's get back to escaping this place." Lev suggested.

"Got to say, you're not bad in a fight like that though it was a bit reckless." Lev pointed out to Nathaniel.

"You're not bad yourself, so you're going to continue thieving after we escape?" Nathaniel asked as the three starts running through the hallway.

"Maybe…" Lev said before they stop looking at two more crystal guards at the scene where they escaped their cells.

"Oh yeah, you mentioned there are other guards patrolling." Nathaniel chuckled nervous.

Iris look at the hole above the crystal guards which gave her an idea that just might work.

"Follow me!" Iris said before running toward them.

"Iris, wait!" Nathaniel worried.

" **Crystal Colidum"** Iris fired shards of pink crystals at the ceiling around the hole causing more of the debris to fall on the crystal guards which gave the three an opening to run past them.

They keep running through the hallway until they made a right turn heading toward another dead end with two doors like before, but Lev saw a large crack on the wall big enough to hide three people from the crystal.

"Guys, quick, we'll hide in here." Lev pointed at the crack.

"Okay." Nathaniel nodded and grab Iris really close to him as they move into the crack with Lev being last, the two crystal guards run to one of the doors thinking the escape prisoners went through there.

"Phew, we lost." Nathaniel sighed in relief as he hugs Iris closer to him which makes her blush, not that she minds.

"Got to admit, princess, you're not bad in a fight, especially when it comes to using your head." Lev commented on how Iris distracted those guard.

"Oh, thanks." Iris said.

"And thanks for helping us so far." Nathaniel thanked.

"No problem, as long as she promises me my own little island and we'll call it even, after she takes back her throne." Lev grinned.

Nathaniel and Iris look at each other for a moment thinking that Lev wants his very own island when all this is done, kinda sounds selfish to them but he is helping them getting around this castle and he also fought off some of the crystal guards too, so maybe rewarding him wouldn't hurt.

"Okay." Iris agreed then she realize something.

"Wow, that sounds so weird, taking back my throne. I never really had one before." Iris said.

"I always knew you had the heart of a princess, being kind to others and all." Nathaniel stated.

"Well, having a throne is no big deal. Just a really nice chair, fancy crown, absolute power." Lev listed as he looks around to if there are any more crystal guards coming.

"The crown!" Iris remembered the Crown of Ephedia still with Gramorr. "I can't leave it behind!"

"What are you talking about? You want to go into the throne room, where the throne is, the one who sits on it, who we're trying to get away from?" Lev asked as he thinks Iris is being crazy right now.

"Yes, will you help us, again?" Iris asked.

"And think about it, with your new powers, you can finally get some payback on Gramorr for putting a cunning thief like you in prison and there might some other things he has that could be worth dealing." Nathaniel bragged as a way to convince Lev.

Lev did some thinking, he never really thought about using his newfound power to battle against Gramorr himself consider he's a powerful dark wizard, but maybe he can stand a chance against him now with some help from Nathaniel and Iris. Plus, there is also another thing he has to take care which also involves going to the throne room.

"Alright, you convinced me. I'll help take you to the throne room." Lev agreed much to Nathaniel and Iris's joy.

"(I hope Doug and the girls are okay.)" Nathaniel thought.

 **(With Doug and the Girls)**

Doug, Talia, and Auriana are following the three girl who revealed themselves to be Lyra princess of Borealis, Carissa princess of Calix, and their leader Izira Princess of Xeris who, is also Talia's older sister, and they are leading the three to their secret rebel base. They stop for a moment as they see a ruin castle covered in black crystals as this castle was once the home of Talia and Izira.

"Wow, you grew up here! It must've been amazing!" Auriana complimented.

"It was…" Talia sighed.

"Before Gramorr." Izira glared before they continue walking to the base.

"So, you actually made that little watch that turned into the big arm-cannon earlier?" Lyra asked Doug looking at his watch.

"Indeed, I did, you could say that my new levels of smartness came along with the fox ears and tail." Dough said.

"Interesting." Lyra said leaning closer to Doug, she soon realizes this and quickly move away while hiding her blushing cheeks as Dough is also blushing.

"I hope Iris and Nathaniel are okay back at Gramorr's castle." Auriana said.

"I'm sure those two are doing okay, maybe they're already working on an escape plan right this minute." Doug believed, what he doesn't know is that Nathaniel and Iris have escaped and are planning to face Gramorr.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Nathaniel and Iris managed to escape their prison thanks to the help from Lev the Thief who also has some interesting features about himself like having superspeed with Nathaniel and can shoot energy blasts, which makes him the reincarnation of Shadow the Hedgehog though I wonder he is being truly honest with them as they make their way to the throne room.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reawaking Heroic Heart of the Red Echidna!**

"Take this!" Mephisto launched a punch to Amaru in the face, but the purple horse warrior dodge and land a strong kick to the back sending the red-haired twin crashing to the ground.

"Okay, you horsy-thing, now you're really gonna get it." Mephisto growled as he was about t fly back in the fight.

"HELP?!" A little girl screamed.

Mephisto turns around seeing the little girl hiding behind a mailbox shaking in fear and crying, the giant creature continues swinging its tentacles around to spray its crystalizating cloud to trap everyone on earth in black crystals as one of them smacks against a building knocking down a large debris down toward the little girl.

Before Mephisto could even react, his body acted on instinct like he wants to save that little girl for some reason and move right above the little girl and threw a mighty punch that shattered the debris into little pieces.

"Huh, why did I…?" Mephisto confused of what he just did, then he felt a pair of little arms wrapping around his waist as he looks down to see the little girl hugging him.

"Thank you, Mister." The little girl thanked.

"Huh, y-yeah… you're welcome, little girl." Mephisto said nervous and unsure of what to make of this moment.

"Are you going to stop that big bad monster, it turned my mommy into a crystal and…" The little girl cried.

"Look, huh, let's get you somewhere safe first then I'll deal with the big bad monster." Mephisto suggested, not sure why he said that in his head.

Mephisto quickly looks around making sure his twin sister isn't seeing this and carry the little girl in his arms flying off far away to where the crystalizating cloud haven't reach yet, he found a spot outside a random house as he gentle put the girl down.

"Okay, I'm going to put up a forcefield around you. It'll keep the dark clouds from trapping in a crystal." Mephisto said.

"Please, Mister Red, stop that monster and save my mommy!" The girl pleaded with the adorable begging eyes.

"D-Don't worry, that monster won't know what hit it." Mephisto smiled before casting a crystal dome spell around the girl and flew back to the city.

"Why the heck did I do that? I'm one of the bad guys who summoned the monster here, yet I saved a little girl because I… I couldn't let her get hurt. Why am I feeling this way?" Mephisto asked himself and starts to feel a slight headache in his mind.

 **(Mindscape)**

 _Mephisto sees an anthropomorphic echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin on his muzzle, a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and purple eyes. He also has seven dreadlock-like spines on his head and a medium-sized, tri-crooked tail. He wears red and yellow shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plate on top. He also wears large, white, mitten-like gloves with sock-like cuffs and two spiked knuckles on each hand._

 _The red echidna is standing alongside a blue hedgehog and yellow fox fighting against some robots and punched a large fat man away, next shows the red echidna relaxing peacefully leaning his back on a very large green emerald._

" _Hey there, Knucks, guarding the Master Emerald as always." The Blue Hedgehog greeted with a smile._

" _Yep, most may think it's boring doing this everyday but it's a sacred duty I'll gladly do until the day I die. Though I wouldn't mind going out once and a while." The red echidna stated._

" _Like going on adventures and saving the world from an evil scientist as the heroes we are, pretty cool life." The Blue Hedgehog pointed out._

" _And we'll always be friends, right?" The red echidna asked._

" _Totally." The Blue Hedgehog answered as they fist bump._

 **(Mindscape End)**

"Friends…?" Mephisto confused of what he just saw.

Was all that memories of someone else, but they felt like his own memories at the same time and that what really confuses him as he tries to gather his thoughts on this.

"Should I… really be doing this?" Mephisto asked himself as he looks down at his hands and spikes.

Then Mephisto felt something in his heart that he hadn't felt in a long time and wonders if he really should be letting the earth get turned into ruin of black crystals.

 **(With Iris, Nathaniel, and Lev)**

The trio have made their way to the throne room, quietly opening the door and Nathaniel peek inside to see if Gramorr is still there, double checking seeing there's no sign of the masked man or his giant pet purple-black cat.

"All clear." Nathaniel whispered and they enter the throne room.

"I kinda figure a big boss like Gramorr would still be here not wanting to let something like that crown out of his sights." Nathaniel said.

"Guys like him get too cocky when they managed to rule an entire world thinking they have nothing tom worry about." Lev pointed out.

"Guess he should've counted on us escaping and taking the crown from under his nose." Iris chuckled.

"Just hurry up and take it, I'm already getting sick of this place." Lev said.

Iris slowly tiptoes to the crown reaching out her hand to the crystal encasing it, Nathaniel watch her back in case anything tries to attack, and Lev just stood there with a sinister smile.

 **(Resistance HQ)**

Doug, Talia, and Auriana followed Izira, Lyna, and Carissa to a small camp sight with other people around like adults and children as they enter a big tent with a table for meetings which they're about to have now.

"I have to say, it's nice to meet you Izira, but I heard you were imprisoned. What happened?" Auriana asked.

"I escaped with Carissa and Lyra's help then I formed the Resistance." Izira explained.

"I was a first member." Carissa bragged.

"WE were the first members." Lyna corrected as she carries a tray of a tea set.

"Now, help me put up the tea ceremony to welcome Talia, Auriana, and Sir Doug." Lyna looked at Doug with flitter eyes that made him blush as they serve the tea.

"Talia, you have truly impress me." Izira said.

"I have?" Talia confused.

"Lyna and Carissa helped me cast a crystal-viewing spell, I saw you fighting Mephisto and Praxina. Watching you fight and won, made me very proud of you, little sister." Izira smiled, Talia smiles back and placing her hand on her big sister's.

"I hope you like the tea, Sir Doug, I was gonna give my special green flower tea just the way we make it in my home realm, Borealis." Lyna said as she serves the tea in Doug's cup.

"I never actually drink tea before, but I'm sure it's pretty good." Doug hoped.

"Just to warn you, Carissa picked out the beldam flowers, so the tea smells a little like feet." Lyna mocked.

"It does NOT! It smells like courage, and honor, and… and victory, just like my people in Calix." Carissa protested.

"So, all your people smell like feet?" Lyna asked rhetorically.

"Don't you dare talk about Calix that way!" Carissa angered and about to charge at Lyna.

" **Crystal-Levitate"** Lyna casted a spell lifting Carissa in the air.

"See, I'm not even breaking a sweat. Izira taught to use little magic power on our enemies." Lyna explained.

"Interesting." Doug impressed making Lyna blush a little.

"Except you and Carissa aren't enemies, now stop fighting." Izira ordered.

Not wanting to anger her leader anymore, Lyna drop the spell letting Carissa drop to the ground as she lands on her feet.

"Being a leader must be pretty tough." Talia noticed.

"You have no idea." Izira chuckled before turning to Doug.

"Now Doug, I believe you were going to explain to us about yourself and perhaps the strange power surging we felt two days ago." Izira said bringing up the subject.

"I guess I can start with how the day was like any other." Doug started telling the story of how he and Nathaniel discover a Chaos Emerald.

 **(Ephedia Castle, Throne Room)**

Iris touch the crystal and it disappeared letting the crown float into Iris's hands.

"Wow, and to think me and the others have been collecting the Oracle Gems to restore the crown but seeing it up close is amazing." Iris commented.

"Indeed."

Iris suddenly found herself being trapped in a crystal cage.

"Iris!" Nathaniel gasped and suddenly got held back by Lev.

"Sorry, but you just been setup by my employer." Lev smirked.

"Employer? You mean…!" Nathaniel realized.

"That's right, Lev was working for me to get you to release the crown." Gramorr said as he appears before Iris.

"Whatever happen to looking out for number one, huh?" Nathaniel asked.

"I am looking after myself, Gramorr just happened to pay me a big load for getting you idiots here." Lev explained before summoning crystal chains around Nathaniel.

"As for you." Lev walked to Iris freezing her for a moment to take her necklace putting it in a small bag and tossing it to Gramorr.

"Thank you, Lev. I promise the payment will be worth it." Gramorr said as his eyes glow.

"What the…?" Iris shocked that her necklace is gone.

"Mephisto, Praxina. Report." Gramorr called and one crystal view shows Praxina.

"The plan is going smoothly, Lord Gramorr. Mephisto is just ending the princess's pet as we speak." Praxina reported.

"Amaru!" Iris gasped.

"Excellent." Gramorr chuckled evilly before turning to Iris.

"You won't get away with this." Nathaniel angered as he tries to break free of the chains.

"I'm the least of your worries, man." Lev shrugged before punching Nathaniel in the face.

"Now, Princess Iris, you will have help me gain the power of the crown or earth will be nothing, but a black crystal wasteland and you get a front row sit to watch." Gramorr threatened as he shows the view of what's happening to earth.

 **(Sunny Bay)**

We see Praxina letting out a big sigh and then turning to see an unconscious Praxina and Amaru standing next to her.

"Oh man, what have I done?" "Praxina" asked as she glows and transform into Mephisto.

"I knocked out my own sister and lie to Gramorr about ending you, and now I'm about to battle against the very monster me and Praxina brought meaning I'm betraying Gramorr. How crazy is that?" Mephisto asked freaking out.

Amaru motion his paw circling toward his head saying 'cuckoo' that he agrees.

"I don't know what's going on with me, but… I do know that this isn't right, and I need to stop it before it spreads the cloud further while you send the message to the princesses." Mephisto determined, Amaru nodded.

"Oh, and if you find a little girl inside a protective crystal dome… tell her I tried my best." Mephisto said before flying off.

Amaru was confused of what Mephisto meant, but he'll worry about that later as he concentrates his magic into a single ball of light sending it to Ephedia where his three princess friends are.

"Hey, you one—eyed freak!" Mephisto shouted getting the crystal monster's attention.

"Eat spikes!" Mephisto punched the monster right in the eye.

 **(Ephedia, Resistance HQ)**

"And this button is for shooting a small laser than can cut through steel." Doug showed the button features of his watch to Lyna.

"Wow, and all that smartness came from a fox?" Lyna asked amazes.

"An anthropomorphic fox with an IQ over 300 which I also have." Doug mentioned before turning to see Carissa punched a rock and walking away two feet then the rock exploded shocking him along with Talia and Auriana.

"Man, you guys are amazing with your magic." Doug complimented.

"I was about to say the same about you, unlocking powers of your past life and finding these Chaos Emeralds." Lyna said.

"Well, we only found two." Doug said.

"And unfortunately, Gramorr has one of them." Talia reminded.

"Don't worry, the other one is back at my house locked away safe and sound. I even installed an electric energy field that can block out the Chaos Emerald's unique energy signature from being detect by any means." Doug bragged.

"I have no idea what you said, but that means keeping more of them out of Gramorr's hands then I'm good." Carissa nodded.

"Seven powerful emeralds that can even transcend time and space, I never even heard of these until now." Izira wondered how dangerous those emeralds are.

"From what I guess the emeralds came from another world that mine and Nathaniel's past life came from, but how I'm not sure." Doug theorized.

"You said that you and Nathaniel got your traits from your past selves, does that mean there are others who are also reincarnations as well?" Lyna asked curious.

"That could be possible, like with Mephisto." Doug mentioned remembering seeing Mephisto with red hair and spikes on his knuckles.

"But isn't he one of Gramorr's goons?" Carissa asked.

"When I first met him back on earth, but those traits definitely remind me of a friend." Doug said.

"Oh, then maybe he'll want to join us to fight against Gramorr realizing the error of his ways." Auriana said with a hoping smile.

"That would be good, Auriana, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that." Talia hesitated.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, for now let just focus on rescuing Iris and Nathaniel." Izira suggested as Talia nodded.

"So, Lyna, where'd you say your kingdom is from?" Doug asked.

"On an island, our royal was voted most beautiful six years in a row." Lyna answered proudly.

"To be honest, I never expected a princess to get her hands dirty let alone fighting in a war." Doug admitted.

"Oh, you know how it is; one day you're picking out the best dress for the royal ball and the next you're in a muddy dench fighting for the resistance. It turns out, I actually enjoy a good roughhousing." Lyna winked.

"Yeah, sometimes fighting is a good way to express yourself when wanting to defend your people and all." Auriana smiled.

"Your levitation spells are very impressive." Talia complimented.

"Spells are so much more civilize than hand to hand fighting, don't you think? Levitation is my specialty." Lyna bragged as she floats the tray and teacup.

Then suddenly, Amaru's message spell reach the girls showing them what's been happening back on earth.

"What is this?" Carissa asked.

"A message from Amaru." Talia answered.

They see the black crystal monster spraying the black clouds encasing people into crystals, but what's more shocking to them is that Mephisto is fighting against the monster.

"Is that Mephisto… trying to stop the monster?" Talia asked shock.

"I knew it!" Auriana cheered that she was right.

"Whoa, look at him go. The power in those punches and are those spikes on his hands, cool!" Carissa amazed.

They see Mephisto punch the monster again though got touch by some of the cloud encasing his left arm and the upper part of his leg in crystal, he quickly erases them off only to get smacked down by one of the tentacles.

"It looks like he's having trouble." Doug pointed out.

"Then we need to hurry back to earth with Iris and Nathaniel." Talia stated.

"To Gramorr's castle, CHARGE!" Carissa shouted, but stop as the others gave her the 'serious' look making her chuckle.

"We'll get there in a different way. Girls, hold hands." Izira said and everyone save for Doug hold hands and she nod at Lyna.

" **Crystal-Levities"** Lyna casted the spell making not just herself, but the other girls too.

"Now that's amazing!" Doug complimented.

"Thank you." Lyna giggled.

Doug spins his tails to join the girls on the air traveling express as they make their way to Gramorr's castle to rescue their friends.

* * *

 **KO a new chapter is done and hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Talia, Auriana, and Doug are now heading back to Gramorr's castle to help rescue Iris and Nathaniel from Gramorr's wrath and hopefully get back to earth in time. Bet you were all surprise to see Mephisto suddenly changing sides like that because of his Knuckles traits and memories, after saving one little girl can make a guy rethink his life choices.**

 **Next Chapter will be the battle against Gramorr and a little surprise as well.**

 **KO comment, favorite, and follow through of how this story will go!**


End file.
